A biomagnetic field measurement apparatus, with which weak biomagnetic field arising from the heart, spinal cord, peripheral nerve, and the like of a subject can be measured, has a function of detecting magnetic field due to a weak current generated upon stimulating cells constituting these organs. Correlating measurement results from a biomagnetic field measurement apparatus with morphological positions of an organ as measurement target is important technology for diagnosing cardiac diseases, spinal diseases, peripheral nerve diseases, and the like. Accordingly, a technology has been proposed in which marker coils are attached on a plurality of locations of a subject, and a morphological image is acquired with a diagnostic imaging apparatus (an X-ray emitting device, CT, MRI, and the like) at a place different from that of a biomagnetic field measurement apparatus, and results obtained from the biomagnetic field measurement apparatus are superimposed over the morphological image from the diagnostic imaging apparatus (for example, see Patent Document 1).
The precise correspondence between the results obtained from a biomagnetic field measurement apparatus and a morphological image from a diagnostic imaging apparatus (for example, an X-ray emitting device) is required in order to more precisely reflect the measuring results from the biomagnetic field measurement apparatus. However, when a subject is transferred between an X-ray emitting device and a biomagnetic field measurement apparatus, the truncus (spinal cord) of the subject may be bent or warped in the anterior-posterior direction and/or the right-left direction, or the limb joints of the subject may be bent or stretched. Therefore, the precise correspondence between the positional information about the subject at the X-ray emitting device and the positions of the subject upon examination with the biomagnetic field measurement apparatus is very difficult.
In order to increase the correspondence precision, it has been proposed that data sets from an imaging means and a SQUID are processed with a biomagnetic field measurement apparatus including both of the imaging means and the SQUID, the imaging means being configured to capture tomogram of a living body, and the SQUID being configured to measure a magnetic field arising from a marker coil (for example, see Patent Documents 2 and 3).    Patent Document 1: PCT International Publication No. WO99/49781    Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. H05-184552    Patent Document 3: PCT International Publication No. WO2007/099697